goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Falls
Dark Falls is the town in the book and television episode Welcome to Dead House. The location of Dark Falls is unknown, as it was never revealed in either the book or TV adaptation, however the episodes were filmed in Downtown Toronto, Canada. Residents *The Benson Family (escaped) *The Thurston Family (includes Ray) *The Carpenter Family (includes George) *The Somerset Family (includes Karen) *The Franklin Family (includes Jerry) *The Gregory Family (includes Billy) *Mr. Dawes (Realtor) *Hard Hat Worker (Dark Falls Chemicals) *Mayor of Dark Falls *Several unnamed kids *Several unnamed residents Locations Dark Falls Plastics Factory / Chemicals Plant Before the events of 'Welcome to Dead House', there was a manufacturing accident at an industrial facility on the outskirts of town, just over the bridge from the 'Welcome to Dark Falls' town sign. In the book the accident occurred at the plastics factory many years ago. In the TV adaptation, we see an old newspaper article which details that the accident occurred three years ago at the 'Dark Falls Chemicals' plant, contaminating all the workers, who then became the undead. They feed on the fresh blood of the living once a year, who also become undead as well, and part of the Dark Falls secret. Dead House Dead House is a lure used by the townspeople of Dark Falls to convince outsiders to move in with their families, essentially trapping them so the undead can feed. It is the same house that everyone lives in when they first arrive in Dark Falls. The incentives for outsiders are that the house is cheap, features enticing old-fashioned furnishing and is very spacious. In the book for example, when Amanda sees her new bedroom for the first time, she marvels at how large it is, the bay window she now has and her new walk-in closet. Dark Falls Cemetery The town cemetery is situated on 'Cemetery Drive', two blocks past the local school. It's predominantly granite gravestones, with a mixture of low grave markers and some monuments. There are hardly any trees in the cemetery itself, aside from a few sparse shrubs. The cemetery itself is geographically split between two levels. The lower area is at the road level, rolling over a low downward sloping hill, which then goes up again onto a larger upper flat stretch. On one edge of the cemetery is the man-made amphitheatre and large leaning tree, providing an abundance of shade for the townspeople often meet. It is unclear just how many headstones there are, but it must be quite a lot of them given the history of Dark Falls. In the book, Petey runs off to the cemetery twice, Amanda is attacked by Ray, and the Benson's are kidnapped by the townspeople and taken to the amphitheatre. The Woods From both the book and the TV adaptation there appears to be multiple stretches of woods in Dark Falls. In the TV adaptation, Josh and Amanda set out to search for their dog Petey in one of the wooded areas, which happens to back onto an old gated entrance to the Dark Falls Cemetery. They sneak up on a group of people who are having a discussion near the edge of the cemetery, however they are accidentally seen, and the bloodthirsty townspeople end up chasing the kids home. Trivia * The Dark Falls local newspaper is called the 'Dark Falls Daily'. Gallery Capture-20160604-211121.png Capture-20160604-211411.png Capture-20160604-211307.png Capture-20160604-211340.png Capture-20160604-211217.png Capture-20150704-204051.png Capture-20150704-203938.png Capture-20150704-223102.png Capture-20150704-221353.png Capture-20150704-222941.png Capture-20150704-202938.png Capture-20150704-222445.png Capture-20150704-203850.png Capture-20150704-203217.png Capture-20150704-202904.png capture-20160604-211748.png Category:Locations Category:Cities, towns, and villages